The present invention relates to agricultural machines in the form of multi-purpose hay-making machines for both tedding and windrowing, comprising at least two rotors each driven in rotation about an axis which is preferably inclined forwards in the direction of travel during tedding, at an acute angle to the ground, each rotor being provided especially with arms carrying working tools in the form of tines for shifting the cut crop.
In particular this invention concerns a machine on which the working tools occupy, when they are close to the ground at the front for tedding, a position closer to a perpendicular position in relation to the ground than to a position parallel with the ground, and on which for windrowing the working tools are transposed into a position in which they are further inclined in relation to the ground than in their tedding position and are oriented towards the direction opposite to the direction of rotation of their respective rotors, the trajectories described by the working tools being reduced by the said transposition.
The purpose of this invention is to obtain a combined machine which effectively permit of carrying out simultaneously a tedding and windrowing work of very good quality, while being of reliable operation and especially of practical utilisation.